Nintendo DS
The Nintendo DS was revealed at E3 2004 and was released in North America on November 21, 2004. It features two screens, the lower one being a touch screen. It has a stylus that fits in a small slot at the back and is used for controlling the touch screen with ease. Using the stylus, you may slash, poke, and draw your way through all you favorite games such as Kirby Canvas Curse, Animal Crossing Wild World, or Metroid Prime: Hunters. The graphics of the Nintendo DS are comparable to that of the Nintendo 64's, yet often they look better, being the only handheld console with 3D Graphics that are made by Nintendo. With the new Touch Generations series, Nintendo is attracting non-gamers, oftentimes considered "casual gamers" with the release of best sellers Brain Age, Nintendogs, and others. fr:Nintendo DS With its sleek design and the newly released Nintendo DS Lite, the DS line is very popular, especially in Japan (where the game was created). The Nintendo DS is the first system to feature online capabilities through the service Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, soon followed by Nintendo's other hit the Wii. Simply said, Nintendo DS is considered fun, and a unique new style of gameplay is offered by the touch screen. Impact The Nintendo DS is currently the most successful console on the market, oftentimes surpassing all other console sales combined (which includes the Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3/2/Portable, and the Game Boy Advance). Specifications *'Size (closed)': 5.85" wide (14.625 cm) / 3.33" (8.325 cm) long / 1.13" (2.825 cm) high. *'Upper Screen': Backlit, 3-inch (7.5 centimeter) , semi-transparent reflective TFT color LCD with 256x192 pixel resolution and 0.24 mm dot pitch. *'Touch Screen': Same as the top screen, but with a transparent analog touch screen. *'Color':It is capable of displaying up to 260,000 colors. *'Wireless Communication': IEEE 802.11 and Nintendo's proprietary format; wireless range is 30 to 100 feet (9.15 to 30.5 meters), depending on circumstances;(you can play better in a clear area than through a skyscraper); multiple users can play multiplayer games using just one Nintendo DS game card. *'Controls': Touch screen, built-in microphone for voice use, A/B/X/Y face buttons, plus control pad(d-pad), L/R shoulder buttons, Start and Select buttons. *'Input/Output': Ports for both Nintendo DS game cards and Game Boy Advance Game Paks, slots for stereo headphones and microphone. *'Other Interesting Features': built-in PictoChat software that allows up to 16 users to chat at once through wireless connection; built-in real-time clock; date, time and alarm; touch-screen calibration. *'CPUs': One ARM9 (for the top screen) and one ARM7 (for the touch screen). *'Sound': Stereo speakers providing virtual surround sound, depending on the software you're using. *'Battery': Lithium ion battery delivering 6 to 10 hours of play on a four-hour charge, depending on use; power-saving sleep mode; AC adapter included with system for charging. *'Languages': English, Japanese, Spanish, French, German, and Italian. *'Colors': "Titanium" (silver and black), Electric Blue, and Red. See also *Nintendo DS Games *Nintendo DS Accessories *Nintendo DS Lite *Nintendo DSi *Nintendo DSi XL External links *Nintendo DS Wiki